In Lovers Arms
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: A peice of Daniel's past has returned and he wants to mend some old wounds. Ch. 6 is up! Please rr! COMPLETE! Please go to Part 2: "Unforgiven".
1. Default Chapter

"In Lovers Arms"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Stargate characters. I do own Dr. Aurora Turner and the plot.

(A/N: This one takes place toward the end of season 4, before 'Exodus' There will defiantly be a sequel to this. I sorta wrote that first, and then realized that I needed something to introduce Aurora properly.)

****

(Dr. Aurora Turner's Apartment)

Dr. Turner sat on her bed, looking for an Archeology Job. So far she hasn't found one. Someone knocked on the door. She set the papers on the side and got up to answer it. She peeped I the peep hole and saw a male from the military.

"Dr. Turner?" a male asked.

"Yes, who are you?" she said.

"I'm here on behalf of General George Hammond of the United States Air Force. He is requesting that I bring you to him immediately," he said.

"Alright," she closed the door and locked it before leaving.

****

(SGC, Briefing Room)

"General Hammond, Dr. Aurora Turner here like you asked," the male Airman announced.

"Thank you, Airman. Dismissed," Hammond said.

He left, closing the door behind him SG-1 was there, all standing around waiting for her to arrive. Hammond stepped forward and stretched out his hand.

"I'm General George Hammond. I'm the Commander of this base," He introduced himself. "I understand that you were briefed on the way here, Dr. Turner."

Aurora shock his hand. 

"Yes, sir,"

She glanced around at the members of SG-1. Jack stood up and shook her hand.

"Colonel Jack O' Neill,"

Sam then stepped forward.

"Major Samantha Carter," she shook her hands. 

Aurora glanced up and saw a familiar face.

"Danny!" she ran to him. "So, this is what you've been doing this past few years?"

Daniel nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," he said.

"It's alright. I understand," she said.

"Doctors, could we please get back to business?" Hammons said.

They nodded.

"This is Teal'c," Daniel said, waving a hand toward the Jaffa.

Teal'c bowed and said, "It is an honor Dr. Turner."

She smiled. "Thank you, Teal'c. The honor is all mine."

"Shall we begin?" Hammond said.

But, before they all sat down Aurora asked, "General, wait. Could I see the Stargate first, please,"

Hammond nodded and then ordered to the Sergeant, "Open the blast door."

The SF gave a quick nod, then pushed the red button next to the window. The blast doors slowly lifted to reveal the Stargate. Aurora went to the glass. Daniel followed. Daniel rested his hand on her shoulder. She gasped.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked, grinning,

"Daniel, this is incredible," she said, breathlessly. Aurora turned around to General Hammond. "Why am I here? Why did you chose me for this?" she motioned over to the Stargate.

Daniel and Aurora sat down in the Briefing Table.

"Dr. Jackson suggested that you would be acceptable for the job," Hammond said. "I want you to join SG-1 on several missions. Once you're ready, you will join an SG Team of you very own." he paused and continued. "Your first time off-world will be on a dig site. SG-11 found a world that used to be inhabited by the Goa'uld at some point. They also found some Naquida." He glanced around the table. "Dr. Jackson, you and Dr. Turner are to join the Archeologists off-world. You are to Embark at 0900 tomorrow morning. In the meantime, Dr. Turner, make yourself at home. Welcome to the SGC. Dismissed"

Hammond got up and headed into his office. Jack stood up and asked,

"Well, how about we all go out to O' Malley's for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds good to me, sir," Sam said.

"I wish to accompany you as well, O' Neill," Teal'c said.

"That sounds great, Colonel," Aurora said. She looked over to Daniel. "You had better becoming."

"You know, I don't remember you being so forceful when we were going out," he said to her.

"I'm not being forceful, Dr. Jackson," she said. "You're just the only person I know on this base. I need a familiar face along."

She then gave him the puppy dog face.

"Oh, don't. Not the face. Please, no," Daniel begged. "Alright, I'll go!"

Aurora smiled at herself. It works every time, she thought.

"Excellent!" Jack said. "We'll all meet in front of O' Malley's in a few hours. In the meantime let's help Aurora move in to her new office."

They all headed out of the Briefing Room, ready to haul countless books into Aurora's new office. Aurora took one last glance, for the day, at the magnificent ring and walked out of the room.


	2. Ch2

"In Lovers Arms"

Ch. 2

(P4G-248)

It has been only a month since she joined the SGC and Aurora has already been caught. They were on a routine recon mission when Baal's Jaffa had stated a fire fight. Aurora, being the crappy fighter that she is, got herself caught. A Jaffa had snuck up behind her and carried her away before any of the members of SG-1 could stop him.

****

(Baal's Torture Chamber)

Baal stood in the middle of his torture chamber. He grinned at his prisoner slyly. Aurora struggled against the anti-gravity cage that bound her. He approached her and touched her on the cheek seductively with his index finger. She jerked her head away, but the anti-gravity cage forced her to stay frozen.

He smile grew bigger.

"You are very beautiful, my dear," he said, stroking her auburn hair.

"Thanks, but I don't think that you brought me here to compliment me," she said.

Baal stroked her cheek once more before moving backward.

"I believe that we have never met," he said. "But, I am aware that you know me."

"Yup," she said. "Lord Baal, correct?"

"Yes. What is your name?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Someone as beautiful as you must have a beautiful name." he pondered.

"I am Dr. Aurora Turner," Aurora told him.

"That is a very beautiful name," Baal commented.

"Oh please," she murmured. And then said more loudly, "Are we going to get on with the torturing stuff or not?"

Baal laughed. "In do time, my dear."

****

(SGC, Gate Room)

SG-1 came running out of the Stargate. Hammond was there to greet them.

"Welcome back, SG-1," Hammond said. "Where's Dr. Turner?"

"Dr. Turner has been captured by a few of Jaffa loyal to Baal, sir," Jack said. "Requesting a search and rescue team."

"Of course," the general said. "I'll have SG Teams 3,4, and 5 ready to go in 30 minutes, Colonel."

"Thank you, Sir," Jack nodded then looked over to Daniel.

He was looking more pensive and worried by the minute.

"We'll fined her, Daniel," Sam assured him.

Daniel sighed and nodded.

****

(Baal's Torture Chamber)

Aurora now hung from a metal bar. Below were three electric eels swimming in a tank. Every now and then, when Aurora would not answer Baal's questions, an eel would send electricity to flow through the polls holding the bar and electrocute her. But, no matter how many times she would get electrocuted, she would not talk.

"Tell me, why were on the planet?" Baal asked.

"I've told you, SG-1 was there on recon," Aurora told him weakly. "We had know idea that you would be here."

"As you have said," he said.

"And you don't believe me?" she asked.

"No," he said simply.

"Oh, now there's a surprise," she muttered.

Baal poked the eels with a wooden pole. The eels got agitated and shocked Aurora once more. She yelped in pain and tried to struggle free.

"I am growing tired," he said after several more minutes of torture, in which Aurora still would not talk. "Jaffa!"

Baal then snapped his figures at his Jaffa guards. Two guards unhooked her from the poles and literally dragged her away to a cell.

To be continued . . .


	3. Ch3

"In Lovers Arms"

Ch. 3

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. My Muse decided to take a long vacation.)

(P4G-248)

Once they sent a MALP back to the planet they discovered that Baal had put several Jaffa at the Stargate. As soon as they were eliminated, SG-1, 3, and 5 arrived on the planet.

"SG-3, Guard the 'gate," Jack ordered.

"Yes, sir," the four said in unison.

SG-1 and 5 started walking toward Baal's secret base.

****

(Baal's Dungeon's)

Aurora's whole body ached and she could barely move. She lay on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Aurora," she heard a familiar voice. "Aurora!"

"What?" she grumbled.

"You have to stay awake," the voice said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're going to have to trust me," it said.

Aurora opened her eyes. Daniel was standing over her. She slowly stood up and rested against the wall. Aurora closed her eyes again.

"Oh no you don't!" Daniel said.

She snapped her eyes open.

"I don't have to listen to you," she told him

Aurora put her hand on Daniel's arm and her hand went right through.

"You're a hallucination." she said.

"Maybe, but I still need you awake," he told her.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"We could always talk," the hallucinated Daniel suggested.

Aurora gave a weak laugh.

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't know. You choose the topic," he said.

Aurora groaned. This was going to be a long day, she thought.

****

(P4G-248)

SG-1 and SG-5 walked hurriedly through the bush of the forest that surrounded Baal's fortress. Every so often, dodging a few Jaffa.

****

(Baal's Dungeon)

"Okay, so why did you and Sarah break up?" she asked the hallucinated Daniel.

"Except that topic," he said.

"Tell me or I'll go to sleep," she insisted.

"Fine," he said. "I knew that I didn't deserve her."

Before she could respond two Jaffa entered the cell. They picker her up roughly and dragged her out of the cell.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Ch. 4 is coming up!)


	4. Ch4

Ch. 4

(Baal's Personal Dinning Chamber)

The two Jaffa roughly pushed her down to the seat. Baal sat at one end of the table while Aurora sat on the other. She flinched in pain.

"I was getting lonely," Baal said. "I wanted your company."

Aurora faked a smile.

"I'm honored," she said.

Baal looked at the two Jaffa Guards.

"Jaffa, Kree!"

The two glanced at one another, but not daring to question their orders. The two Jaffa left the Chamber. Meanwhile, Aurora slipped her dinner knife under her thigh. She was ready to fight her way out. With the Jaffa gone, she had the perfect opportunity to escape. But, she knew that as soon as Baal would be in trouble, many Jaffa would come. And she could not fight all of them at once.

So, she waited. Aurora knew that SG-1 and a whole lot of other people would be barging through the door anytime. All she had to do was wait and regain her strength. She took a bite of food.

"So," she began. "What's next after dinner? More torture?"

Baal smiled and gave a laugh.

"You are a fiery one," he observed.

"Yeah, it's one of my more unique qualities," she said.

"Tell me: how do the men Tau'ri court a woman?" he asked, grinning slyly.

"You're asking me for dating advice?" Aurora asked.

"Yes,"

"Well, men usually give women flowers, chocolates, and jewelry; go out for dinner or go to the movies," she told him.

I don't believe this, she thought. Has he fallen for me? A Goa'uld? This is just so weird. She still needed to stall for more time. Come on SG-1. Get your asses here now!

As if they read each others thoughts, SG-1 and SG-5 came barging in, guns a blazing. At first she thought that she was just hallucinating them. But she knew that they were real, as soon as Baal stood up and called for his Jaffa, who didn't come.

Outraged, Baal aimed his Ribbon Device at Jack, who was closest. Aurora took the knife that she hid under her thigh, and threw it at him. The knife hit the Device. It malfunctioned and began to spark. Baal fell to the floor in pain.

"You guys sure took your sweet time," Aurora said.

"Hey! This place wasn't very easy to find," Jack said.

She stood up, but ended up collapsing to the ground. SG-1 came running to her aid as SG-5 kept watch to make sure that any Jaffa were headed their way. Daniel propped her head up. Sam looked at her bare feet.

"It looks like she has several burns all over her feet," Sam pulled up Aurora's BDU's. "And legs."

"Can you move?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so," Aurora shook her head.

Suddenly Jack's radio went off.

"Colonel, We're being overrun by several Jaffa." the commander of SG-3 said, through gunfire. "We don't know how long we can keep the Stargate secure, sir!"

"Hold your position as long as possible," Jack said through the radio. "We got Dr. Turner and we're headin' back now."

"We'll do our best, Colonel!" the commander said. "Hanson out."

"Colonel, we got more Jaffa comin'," Captain Osborne announced.

"Alright, time to go kids," Jack said. "Teal'c, ya think you can carry Aurora all the way back to the Stargate?"

"I can, O' Neill," Teal'c said.

Daniel and Sam helped her stand. Aurora wrapped her thin, grungy arms around Teal'c's thick neck loosely. Teal'c helped her lift her weak legs and wrapped them loosely below his belly pouch.

Unnoticed by the group Baal got up, wrenched the knife out of his palm and took off the broken Ribbon Device. He then ran toward Daniel and knocked him over. Baal then grabbed his hand gun and started shooting wildly.

Aurora yelped in pain as a bullet hit her in her lower back. The pain was too much for her and she passed out, resting her head on Teal'c's beefy shoulder. Teal'c shot Baal with his Zat in retaliation.

To be continued . . .


	5. Ch5

"In Lovers Arms"

Ch. 5

(SGC, Infirmary)

Now Aurora was lying in the Infirmary. But, something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. She suddenly knew what it was. She couldn't feel anything from the waist down!

She looked around the room. Janet was checking her vitals as SG-1 came in.

"How's she doin', Doc," Jack asked.

"Well, her electrical burns are healing nicely," she told the group. "We got the bullet out safely. However, she will be temporarily paralyzed."

"What?" Daniel said a little shakily.

"It's only temporary," Janet said. "If she works and does the exercises, she should be back on her feet within 6 months." she paused and then said, "But for now, she needs rest."

"And we'll leave you to that, then," Jack said.

Janet went back to her other patients. Sam and Teal'c said goodnight. Jack went to leave, but said before leaving,

"Nice aim by the way."

"What do ya mean?" Aurora said weakly, the pain killers taking effect. "I was aiming for his chest."

"Well, nice shot anyways," and with that Jack left.

Daniel kneeled down and kissed Aurora on the cheek. Aurora held his head when he pulled away. She looked into his blue eyes for a moment. Aurora had been through hell for the past few days. She realized now that she wanted him back.

Aurora took the chance. She thrusted her lips onto his. Daniel was caught by surprise. Daniel didn't try to resist. Aurora noticed lately that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. They finally let go.

"Is this what I think it means?" he asked.

"I think so," Aurora said tiredly, now she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Okay," he whispered. "Good night."

Daniel kissed her on the forehead and left, grinning slightly.

****

3 months and 2 weeks later . . .

(SGC, Daniel's Office)

Aurora wheeled her wheel chair into Daniel's office. He looked up when she entered and smiled.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Aurora smiled in return and then leaned over to him and kissed him.

"So, what brings you here," he asked, putting his stuff down on his desk.

"I just got back from the Infirmary and Janet says that I could be ready to walk again," she tried to fight back tears of happiness. "And I wanted you to be the first one to know."

"That's great!" Daniel wrapped his arms around her. "I told you you'd walk again in no time."

He released her and sat back down.

"I know and thank you for standing by me. It's been a long 3 and a half months," she told him.

Daniel squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I've been wanting to ask you: why did you break off the engagement?" he asked.

"I was scared and I don't think that I was ready," Aurora told him.

"And what about now? Are you ready now?" he asked.

Daniel reached into one of his desk cabinets. He grabbed a soft blue, velvet, small box from it. Aurora looked at it and at him.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Aurora asked.

"Giving us another chance," he opened the box.

A small diamond ring gleamed in the light. Aurora recognized it. It was the same ring that he gave her last time they were engaged. She felt her heart racing gleefully.

She was waiting for a second chance like this for years. Aurora had hoped that the second chance would come along. This was it. This was her chance. Aurora nodded as he slipped the ring on.

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Yes, it's not over yet. )


	6. Ch6

"In Lovers Arms"

Ch. 6

(SGC, Weight Room)

Today was the day that Aurora would be able to walk again. General Hammond, Jack, Sam, Teal'c stood and watched from a short distance, while Daniel and Janet stood at the other end of Aurora and two nurses. Aurora sat in her wheel chair and took in a deep breath.

A nurse kept the chair from moving as the other helped Aurora up. Aurora stood up, using her upper body strength to push herself up and out of the chair. She took a quick glance around. The others were holding their breaths in anticipation. She slowly took a step forward.

Everyone in the room, including herself, sighed. Aurora took another step and then another. She was already half way where Daniel stood. She took another step. Her legs began to wobble and they were getting weak. But, she took two more steps. At the final step, she collapsed in Daniel's arms.

Daniel smiled down at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said. "How'd I do?"

"You did great," he told her as she sat back down in the wheel chair.

General Hammond asked to Janet, "How long until Dr. Turner can get back to duty, Doctor?"

"At the rate she's going: maybe a month at the very least," Janet said, writing things down on her clipboard.

"Excellent," Hammond said. "As soon as she is up and around again, I'm assigning her to SG-6,"

They heard a grumble from Aurora's direction. Everyone looked at her.

"What have I told you aboud skipping meals?" Janet said, looking up from her clipboard.

"Not to," Aurora said innocently.

"Uhuh," she said.

"Sorry, it's an old habit," she told Janet.

"Yes, I'm aware that all Archeologists have that habit," Janet mumbled and then said louder, "I want you to go directly to the Commissary right now."

"Yes, ma'am," she said and then murmured as Daniel wheeled her out, "Even though the food tastes like cardboard."

****

(SGC, Commissary)

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c sat in the empty seats at the table where Aurora and Daniel sat.

"Wedding plans?" Jack asked taking a seat.

"Guest list," Daniel told him. He turned back to Aurora, "So, we need to take into consideration where we're going to have the ceremony and the Reception." he was saying as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Right," Aurora said, taking a bite of blue Jell-O. "Well, we have the small church a few miles from here. They called yesterday. It's available."

"Okay, what about the reception?" he asked.

"We could always have it here on the base, in the 'gate Room," Jack suggested.

"That'll work. We'll ask Hammond tomorrow," Aurora said.

"I'll ask him," Jack told her. "Hey, it was my idea."

"Thank you," Daniel said. "That's one less thing we ho do," he turned to Aurora. "Who are we going to invite?"

"SG-1 of course," she said. "General Hammond, Janet, Cassie, and Jacob,"

Daniel wrote the names down as she listed them.

"SG-6, Sgt. Siler, Walter, Major Davis, and Thor," she continued.

"Thor?" They all looked at her.

"Yeah, why not?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think Hammond will allow Thor to come to the ceremony, honey," Daniel said.

"Then he can just come to the reception then," Aurora shrugged.

"Okay, putting Thor on the list," he said, "What about family?"

"What about family?" she asked irritated.

"You're not still mad at your parents, are you?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Her father didn't approve of us getting married the first time around," he explained. He turned to Aurora, "You haven't talked to your father in over 4 years?"

"Yes, and I don't plan on talking to him anytime soon," she told him stubbornly.

"It's just going to be SGC Personnel," Jack observed. "Wow, you guys are nerds."

Aurora and Daniel gave him the evil eye. Jack was accustomed to this look and just ignored it as always. He yawned.

"Well, time to hit the hey," he said, getting up. "SG-1 has an early mission tomorrow morning.

Sam and Teal'c followed suite.

"Don't forget to ask Hammond about using the 'gate Room," Aurora called to Jack.

"I won't!" he shouted back.

"He will," Daniel murmured to her. "I'll remind him in the morning" he got up and started putting things away. "Come on. I'll take you home."

He gathered the work and put it in a nifty backpack that Aurora placed on the wheelchair to hold her books. Once that was done he took her home and got her ready for bed. Daniel then got into bed with her and fell to sleep with his arms around her.

****

This now ends part one. Please turn the tape over for part 2: "Unforgiven"

(A/N: Part two is already written! So I'll post each chapter ever day or every other day. Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em comin'!!!)


End file.
